Skipping Stones
by Robber Of The Tombs
Summary: Raccoon City, built buy hundreds of children, is a place where memories are stored. Me and my friends once ruled there. But it all failed in the end. PLEASE REVEIWthis story is based on the deaths of my friends. It's to honour them


Yay! This story is based on me and my friends! And the awesome club we all made! I know some of you guys live down there, but thanks for helping all of the others make it possible! You guys are the greatest! T_T ~Drama~  
  
Pegasus: No more shout outs! on with the story!  
  
Bakura: You should be patient Pegasus.  
  
Sam: Shut up, i have a nose bleed..*cries like a sissy*  
  
Samuel Tanuo Rikushi, SHUT YER MOUTH.  
  
Ryou: Just do the disclaimer somebody!  
  
Pegasus: Relax Ryou-boy. Horus Sama doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, neither does Halo. She only owns Raccoon City.  
  
Awww. DON'T CALL ME TWO NAMES! ESPECIALLY NOT HALO-SAMA! Only call me Horus. WEEEEEEEE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Some where that isn't the title page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE! WELCOME TO RACCOON CITY!  
  
Horus: *Skipping along stupidly* lalalalalalalalalalalala...*trips over a rock* owie...  
  
Tom: Get up! Get up! Get up! You're going to be late! *Helps Horus up*  
  
Horus: What am i going to be late for?  
  
Tom: RACCOON CITY COUNCIL MEETING! *slaps his forehead and runs off*   
  
Susan: *walks by* Hello Horus.  
  
Horus: *Gets up and walks to Raccoon City with Susan* So, why the sudden meeting?  
  
Susan: I have no idea. The lord has been weird lately...Calling all these meetings...  
  
(AN: The lord is the leader of Raccoon City!)  
  
Horus: Maybe somethings wrong with him?  
  
Katie I don't think so...  
  
Susan: *falls over* WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! O_o  
  
Katie: Walking duh...*bumps into a large metal door* Ow..my face...T_T  
  
Susan: Katie, i don't have my I.D card, do you have yours?  
  
Katie: Nopers..  
  
Horus: Idiots.. *slides a metal card with heiroglyphs on it through the slot*  
  
The Door Slides open and the three walk inside  
  
Tom: *jumps from the shadows* BOO!  
  
Horus: *falls over having a heart attack*  
  
Susan&Katie: TOM!  
  
Tom: What did i do? Always me...T_T *swishes his tail silently*  
  
Horus: *grabs his tail and yanks him onto the ground*  
  
The lights of Raccon City flick on, and the whole place kicks into life  
  
Computer: Welcome to Raccon City, Tom, Horus, Susan, and Katie. The meeting is on the 4th floor, sub level A-24.  
  
Katie: Thanks Kaede!  
  
Computer: Anytime.  
  
Horus: *Shoves everyone intop the elevator* Wow.We need to fix these and make them bigger.*punches the sub A-24 button*  
  
The elevator hits the bottom and opens  
  
Tom: *Whistles* Welcome to the council room...the room that resembles and imax theatre...  
  
Susan: Well, i'm going to take these two to the regualtory standers, and i shall meet you in the grand council seats.  
  
Horus: Okay Susan. *Walks over to the seats that rise in unison with each other and sits down at the veeeeery top*  
  
Katie: YAY! MEETING!  
  
Susan: *Sits in the very first row of seats*  
  
Hundreds of people flow into the room, and the council seats are filled with their officials  
  
Sam: *Sits next to Horus* Please bring in the one who made us gather here when we could have been else where, to the front  
  
Several cloaked figures walk out, restraining a young boy, much younger than all of them there, and throw him on the ground, before the council  
  
Sam: *Nudges Horus to go and get ready while they ask him questions*  
  
Horus:*Nods and walks behind a curtain, disappearing*  
  
Riushu: (Nice person, bad temper) Boy, tell us all, even the almighty council leaders, why you are here right now.  
  
Tomi: (The boy) I..Stole..some thing from your lab...from the top secret area...  
  
The council and regulatories whisper amongst themselves  
  
Sam: *Listens and tell Horus*  
  
Horus: *Comes and sits back down in the chair, dressed in a white cloak with black ridges*  
  
Tomi: *Is a bit scared of all the eyes eatching him*  
  
Susan: *Looks up at Halo and whispers* The time..go.  
  
Horus: *Stands up, looking right down on him* And WHAT did you steal child?  
  
Tomi: The plans for the dueldisk...*looks at his feet*  
  
Riushu: Now, clearly, you were doing it for a purpose. Now tell us, what was it? Who asked you to...  
  
Horus: Riushu, enough. *walks down the stairs and notices the boy shaking terribly while looking into her eyes*  
  
Susan: *stands up* But also clearly, the boy must have been tricked, or some reason like it.  
  
Sam: The little tyrant should be punished!  
  
The crowd cheers at Sams suggestion, but falls dead quiet when Horus glares up at them all  
  
Horus: YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! FRIGHTENING A LITTLE BOY LIKE THIS! AND OVER WHAT?!  
  
Riushu: He stole the plan for...!  
  
Horus: HE STOLE THE PLAN FOR SOMETHING WE CAN MAKE AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN!  
  
Sam: HE'S A LITLE BASTARD AND HE SHOULD BE DEALT WITH TO KEEP THIS FROM HAPPENING AGAIN!  
  
Susan: He must have a good explanation!  
  
Riushu: No explanation can save him from what he's done!  
  
Horus: SILENCE!  
  
The whole room is dead quiet once more  
  
Horus: You are all fools, there fore, I shall ask him. You all have no feelings what so ever do you? *Snaps fingers*  
  
Sam: NO, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO...  
  
Horus: SHUT IT SAM!   
  
A rare hunter walks down the long aisle and stops next to her  
  
Horus: Take the boy up to my room. You know the password.  
  
The stands are roaring with anger after the boy leaves, claiming he didn't return the plans for the duel disk  
  
Susan: I have the plans from the duel disk, and i shall be returning them withHorus and her brothers help. *Walks out*  
  
Horus, Tom, Katie, Susan, and Malik head to floor three, air level, B-42  
  
Malik: Ah..smell the fresh scent of clean machinery.  
  
Tom: HAH. Machines suck, candy rocks!   
  
Horus: Caz? Caz are you here? *looks around the abandoned room*   
  
Susan: Caz? Caaaaaaaaz? Hm. Guess they're on break...  
  
Bonez: *Jumps out from the shadows*  
  
Horus: *Becomes paralyzed* (Yeah wid FEAR)  
  
Malik: *waves hand in front of Horus's face* She's not movin...  
  
Bonez: I GOT YOU GOOD!  
  
The hunter spirit looms above Horus and opens her eyes, causing Bonez to cower like sissy  
  
Malik: YEAH BUT SHE GOT YOU BETTER!  
  
Everybody -Horus: *Laughs till their sides hurt*  
  
Horus: Shoo spirit! Shoo!  
  
Spirit: *Closes her eyes and vanishes*  
  
Horus: CAZ! I"M LEAVUNG THE PLANS ON YOUR DESK! LATER! *goes up to the main floor*  
  
Computer: Horus, mail from the genetics core. Mail from the gentics core...Mail from the...  
  
Malik: WE GET IT!  
  
Katie: *Opens the e-mail* It's on screen Horus.   
  
Horus: (Along with Susan) *Stides over to the large TV*  
  
The screen flicks on  
  
Shura: (Head of the G.C) Horus, you're drone chip works perfectly. Although we manage in genetic makeup, this was a smashing hit by jove! Keep watchin your giant telly for news on the nose! Spot on job!  
  
The screen goes blank  
  
Horus: (Sarcasticly) Yay. Now i can enslave peoples minds like my insane brother....  
  
Malik: *Whispers to Tom* Is she talking about me?  
  
Susan: Well, we best go to bed because...  
  
Sam: *Comes onto the screens all around* TOMORROW WE'RE GONNA WORK YA TILL YOU CAN'T MOVE!   
  
The screens goe blank  
  
Katie: Well, thats a lovely wake up call....*picks ear*  
  
Horus: Well, i'm going to bed...my eyes burn..*Walks down the long, lightless hall, her tail dragging on the floor behind her*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some where that isn't the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! EVERY BODY MUST REVEIW SO I KNOW WHAT I CAN ADD AND WHAT TO LEAVE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! And when you reveiw, tell me whether or not i should put on the legend of the Rare Hunter spirit in the next chapter! PWEASE AND THANKY TO ALL WHO REVEIW! ~No flames plz~  
  
~Halo Sama and her Hikari Halo~ 


End file.
